Luna Llena
by GwenWaterSiren
Summary: Un cementerio en donde no debían estar. Un ritual que no tenían que hacer. Unas criaturas escondidas esperando por ellos que nunca se imaginaron que estarían allí para atacar. Have a Very Creepy Halloween! -atrasado u.u-


**DISCLAIMER: TD no es mío.**

**Todas las referencias a Wiccas NO fueron corroboradas previamente; son puro invento mío. Don't quejarse porque yo reconozco que lo inventé porque me daba fiaca/pereza averiguarlo. **

"**Luna Llena"**

— ¿Oíste eso?  
>— ¿Qué?<br>— Oh, no me digas que no escuchaste ese ruido...  
>— ¿Cuál ruido? Yo no oí nada.<br>— Vamos, Duncan...tienes que haberlo oído...  
>— Estás loca. La culpa ya te está haciendo alucinar cosas, ¿eh?<br>— Cállate. Para comenzar, ni siquiera sé si deberíamos estar aquí...  
>— ¿Bromeas? ¿No lo recuerdas? Hace dos años. Tú lo dijiste, "Un 31 de Octubre de luna llena, vendremos al Cementerio". Lo prometimos con saliva —le recordó él, levantando la mano derecha con la cual él hizo su promesa.<br>— Pero sólo teníamos catorce años...éramos unos tontos que nos creíamos valientes...  
>— ¿Creíamos? Lo somos, Gwennecita. O al menos yo, ja. Ahora ayúdame a sacar a este muerto de la caja.<br>— Como digas —le contestó ella, haciendo fuerza para levantar la tapa del ataúd. Al abrirlo, un poco de tierra, esa tierra seca, polvo con olor a cien años de antigüedad, se le metió en la garganta y comenzó a toser—, pero creo que esto es demasiado...es decir...es un, ¡DEAGH! —chilló de repente, cuando vio dentro del ataúd al putrefacto cadáver de un hombre ya sin piel, con sus uñas largas y amarillas, un traje de marino hecho jirones y casi toda la cabeza recubierta por inquietos gusanos que atravesaban su escasa capa de dermis entrando y saliendo por doquier de ella; viscosos, amarillentos, ¿ya dije viscosos? Asquerosamente repugnantes, comiéndose lo que alguna vez fue un hombre y ahora era un decrépito _muerto_ con olor a mil retretes públicos.  
>— Cobarde —bromeó su amigo, y acto seguido, tragó saliva con los ojos más que abiertos cuando vio al sujeto muerto, algo asqueado—. Ewk. Bueno...ahora no te culpo. Viejo, sí que eres feo —bromeó sin dejar de estar asqueado, levantando el brazo del hombre.<br>— Agh, cómo puedes tocarlo...  
>— ¿...ah sí? Pues tócate esto, princesita delicada —le dijo, arrojando ese brazo contra ella, provocando que diera un salto hacia atrás—. Ya en serio, relájate, ¿no es esto genial?<br>— Solía pensar que sí —admitió con la voz rara, como si estuviera tragándose su propio vómito—, pero esto, esto está mal, Duncan... ¿acaso no es delito?

Duncan le sonrió —Eso lo hace más interesante, ¿no lo crees? —y Gwen rodó los ojos.  
>Se apartó del ataúd y se quedó a espaldas de su compañero delincuente mientras él tomaba a su bellísimo amigo El Muertito entre sus brazos, y se puso a fumar para relajarse un poco. La situación, debía admitirlo, era algo...genial. Había de admitir que hallaba cool todo eso sombrío, pero, ¿tocar a un muerto? ¿Violar una tumba? ¿No era llegar un poquito...lejos? Para colmo, una vez que Duncan iniciaba uno de sus maléficos planes rebeldes, no paraba hasta completarlo y sentirse con la satisfacción de que hizo algo prohibido. Maldita adrenalina. A veces ni ella, que era su mejor amiga y lo conocía mejor que nadie, entendía hasta qué nivel de morbo podía llegar.<p>

— Oye princesa, ¿no vas a ayudarme con esto? —preguntó Duncan, sarcásticamente.  
>— No molestes —amenazó ella, dando una bocanada a su cigarrillo, aún de espaldas.<br>— Vamos, Gwen —insistió, haciendo puchero en su voz—, ¿no estábamos en esto juntos? Pasemos el mejor y más épico Halloween, ¿qué dices? ¿Cuántos años más crees que lleve lograr que justo un 31 de Octubre caiga luna llena?  
>— Unos cincuenta años más —contestó ella, sonriente, mirándolo sobre su hombro—. OK, hagámoslo rápido, ¿vale? Dame el pote con sangre, iré pintando la estrella.<br>— Esa es mi amiga la Wicca —la felicitó Duncan, sacando de una bolsa un pote transparente con vivo color rojo escarlata, y entregándoselo luego de chocarle un puño—. ¿Ves? Gwennie La Sanguinaria está dentro de ti después de todo.  
>— ¿Lo dudaste alguna vez?<br>— Bueno, hace unos momentos no parecías muy contenta con la idea, ¡no lo niegues!

Bueno, era cierto, no podía negarlo. Si bien Gwen seguía algo asustada después de todo, también estaba entusiasmada por festejar un único Halloween como se lo merece.  
>Abrió el frasco, se colocó su larga capa negra, tapándose la cabeza con la capucha, la cual le cubría todo el rostro a excepción de su boca azul, brillando a la luz de la luna. Su piel parecía aún más pálida esa noche, ya que el cielo estaba despejado.<br>Se alejó unos cuantos metros de Duncan, hasta llegar al frente de un mausoleo imponente y gris, de piedra, enrejado y con un aire de poderoso y encantador misterio para todo ser gótico. En el pasto verde oscuro, volcó la sangre de conejo que había sacrificado la madrugada del 31, cuando recién el día comenzaba; e hizo un círculo. Luego, comenzó a dibujar una estrella de cinco puntas en el centro, hasta que oyó un ruido duro y metálico detrás de sí. Se dio vuelta instintivamente; su corazón latía con muchísima fuerza, al punto de que sólo el rumorar de las lechuzas podría llegar a provocarle un infarto. Observó el mausoleo con detenimiento, pero fugazmente: _nada_ había cambiado de su lugar, aunque sí, ahora no se veía genial sino...un poco más aterrador. Aterrador en el sentido de que _ya no se veía tan atractivo_.  
>Haciendo caso omiso a este ruido, Gwen se dio vuelta, sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás con desconfianza y prudencia, y se encorvó en el suelo. Metió su mano nuevamente en la sangre y comenzó a dibujar símbolos en la estrella, símbolos que sólo las Wiccas entenderían y para lo cual Gwen había estudiado muchísimo en su tiempo libre.<br>Hecho el trabajo, desparramó un poco de sangre por su cuello. Se sentía tan fresca, tan morbosamente _adictiva_. Se la desparramó placenteramente por toda su garganta, y hasta se animó a probar un poco. Lamióse el dedo embadurnado en el espeso elixir animal y lo saboreó. La sangre de venado no era nada comparado con la de conejo, _era tan dulce_.  
>Fue a caminar por ahí, entre la espesa niebla que apenas dejaba ver el suelo. La luna creaba sobre ésta una especie de pista brillante que flotaba, era una niebla blanca y gris, muy tenebrosa e ideal para la ocasión. La noche estaba despejada, y el aire era caliente, seco, no había viento. Todo estaba tan quieto, <em>demasiado quieto<em>. Gwen siguió lamiendo el resto de su mano recubierta en sangre, mientras esperaba que Duncan gritara y se reuniera con él en el círculo que dibujó anteriormente.  
>Caminó entre las tumbas, leyendo epitafios e inscripciones todas en metal. Hasta incluso era divertido, sarcástica, se inclinaba sobre una y leía en voz alta los nombres de dichos fallecidos. "Oh, hola Susan Hicks, ¿cómo le va en esta hermosa noche de terror?". "Feliz Día de Los Muertos, señor Audbresney. Que tenga un lindo Halloween". "¿Quieres un poco de sangre, Gillian Murray? Lástima. Es toda mía y no puedes probarla porque estás muerta".<br>Todas las tumbas se veían desvencijadas, viejas, maltratadas por el tiempo y la humedad. Aunque esa parte del cementerio estaba bastante bien cuidada, lucía vieja, ultra descuidada. Todo a su alrededor eran pedazos de piedra rotas, placas de oro cubiertas de polvo y oxidadas, tierra removida, flores marchitas y pasto crecido hasta las rodillas de Gwen que picaba un poco.  
>Mientras recorría plácidamente el lugar como una niña que se regodea mirando muñecas en la juguetería, Gwen caminaba, manos detrás de la espalda, pasos lentos, miraba a las estrellas y tarareaba una canción, entretenida. Cualquiera en su lugar se sentiría un poco atemorizada, pero ella no, ella estaba tan cómoda como rana en su estanque. De repente, miró una tumba, una en especial, y con cierta nostalgia. La tocó, como acariciándola, aunque se tratara de un tonto objeto de piedra. "Serás siempre la música que suene en mi corazón". Ella misma había escrito ese epitafio. No iba a llorar, pero...malditos ojos sentimentalistas.<p>

— ¡Gwen! —oyó a la distancia, y de inmediato volvió corriendo de entre las tumbas hasta donde su amigo la esperaba de seguro. Tropezó con algo, y al suelo se cayó; supuso que sería una rama, algo, pero no había nada detrás suyo, nada además de una tonta perilla de una vitrina donde guardaban fotos y recuerdos del difunto, con la cual se había tropezado. Oh cielos. Casi se mata de un infarto.

Ignorando lo sucedido, siguió corriendo, y se encontró con Duncan quien ya estaba vestido con su capa negra, desmembrando al cadáver que había desenterrado unos metros más allá.

— Rico, ¿eh, Gwennie? —bromeó él.  
>— Sí...delicioso —respondió Gwen entre dientes, asqueada, al ver cómo Duncan le partía el brazo y dejaba ver la carne podrida de color violeta dentro del cuerpo, y algún que otro hueso amarillento que se quebraba fácil—. Hagamos esto rápido; son las once y media.<br>— Entonces ayúdame a fragmentar al amiguito —sugirió Duncan. Tenía lógica. Además, si él podía hacerlo, ¿por qué no ella? ...ewk, bueno, sí; era asqueroso, pero no perdía nada con intentar. Se arrodilló frente al cadáver, tomó su pierna con algo de asco, y se retó a sí misma por actuar tan refinadamente.  
>— Bien...aquí vamos —y conteniendo el aire cerró sus ojos, apretó la pelvis muerta de ese cuerpo, y bruscamente lo retorció, provocando que la pierna se despegara del torso. Abrió los ojos. Puaj. Soltó de inmediato esa pierna, y se sacudió el polvo en su capa.<br>— Bien hecho, Gwennie... ¿lo ves? No era tan difícil.  
>— No dije que fuera difícil —contestó, volviendo a tragarse su vómito—, sólo asqueroso.<br>— Como digas...

Una vez que lograron, entre los dos, desmembrar parte por parte al decrépito ser que yacía una vez más en el césped del cementerio frente al mausoleo, amontonaron todas sus piezas juntas, justo en el pentágono que se formaba en el centro de la estrella. Ni una sola pieza del cadáver traspasaba las líneas que conformaban el centro. Pies, brazos, manos sin uñas en los dedos, piernas agusanadas, entre otros miembros; ahora estaban separados y amontonados uno contra otro, y pronto, bajo las influencias del fuego provocado por el encendedor de Duncan.  
>El cuerpo prendió fuego de inmediato; y un olor a descomposición aún más terrible que el del mismo difunto inundó el aire y se esparció por doquier. Apestaba a mil rayos y ambos chicos desearon que hubiera algo de viento para llevarse el olor. Pero eso era parte del plan...su primera experiencia sería pedir que quitara el hedor.<p>

— Un treinta y uno de Octubre del año dos mil once a las veintitrés horas y cincuenta y dos minutos en el cementerio Peace con ubicación en Ontario, Canadá, América, planeta Tierra, invocamos a la Madre de las Criaturas nuestra Ama y Señora, la Divina Lilith —comenzó a recitar Gwen, con sus ojos cerrados y la cabeza en dirección al cielo, y su rostro bañado en luz lunar. Duncan realizaba la misma acción—. A ti, Reina Madre de los súcubos e ídola de las brujas Wiccas, acudimos para que nos hagas un favor divino. Como muestra de nuestra gratitud, ten la sangre de Gwendolyn Elijah Baker Morris y de Duncan Demian Andrewson, obligándonos a perteneceros a vuestra sagrada voluntad por el resto de nuestra existencia, tanto en lo físico como en lo relativo al alma eterna —y dicho esto, casi coreográficamente, ambos sacaron de unas bolsas de telas atadas a sus respectivas cinturas unas navajas de tamaño mediano; las apretaron con su mano derecha, y deslizaron la navaja hacia abajo, provocándose un corte en la palma de sus manos. La expresión en la cara de Gwen, iluminada por la luna y por el fulgor del fuego, denotaba cuán acostumbrada a hacer eso estaba. Hizo una mueca de disgusto con la boca, y apretó un poco la comisura de sus ojos; pero no demostró su dolor mucho más allá de eso. En cambio Duncan, sabiendo que no debía gritar, se apretó los labios con los dientes para resistir. Sin dejar de cerrar los ojos, ambos extendieron sus manos hacia el fuego con la palma abierta hacia abajo, y varias gotas de sangre cayeron dentro del fuego—. Tus esclavos somos ya y en tu sabiduría y poder nos refugiamos para, esperamos, nos protejas del bien y de sus influencias. Tómanos y déjanos a tu placer y haz con y a través de nosotros obras de tu agrado. Como muestra de tu eficacia, por favor, crea viento a nuestro alrededor.

Y así fue. Con los segundos, una suave ráfaga de aire corriendo se fue acentuando más y más, rozando las puntas de los pastos, mientras Gwen, maravillada, no podía evitar abrir los ojos y sonreírse de oreja a oreja al ver que realmente resultaba. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? Lilith la estaba escuchando, la estaba escuchando a ella, una simple mortal, y le estaba cumpliendo su deseo...

— Nuestra ama, nos has complacido con vuestra fehaciente prueba de vuestro poder. Ahora aceptad...

Estaba en medio de su oración, cuando oyó el mismo ruido que antes, al desenterrar el cadáver; un golpe seco, que _no podía ser casualidad_. Dos veces el mismo ruido; no _había manera de que fuera casualidad_, no.  
>Se le había puesto la piel de gallina, y la sentía fría al tacto, pero también sentía calor por los nervios y la adrenalina que de repente se esparció por todo su cuerpo. El viento soplaba con intensidad y sus ojos eran tapados por mechones de pelo que volaban paralelamente al suelo, en dirección vertical; Gwen observaba a su alrededor, atemorizada, sin reparar en Duncan, o en el ritual, o en otra cosa.<p>

— Gwen, ¿qué haces? ¿No se supone que debíamos continuar con esta cosa o eso fue todo? —le susurró, como si Lilith pudiera oírle, mientras seguía a Gwen que caminaba entre los mausoleos en dirección hacia las tumbas, en un camino angosto entre dos altos murallones de piedra caliza gris.  
>— ¿Otra vez no oíste ese ruido? <em>No puedes<em> decir que no, ¡no puedes! —le contestó Gwen, y era obvio ya que estaba alterada. Muy alterada por la situación escalofriante que sólo ella estaba viviendo, ya que Duncan no parecía estar nervioso. ¡No podían ser alucinaciones suyas! Era real; el ruido era real, estaba convencidísima de ello; y provino de las tumbas, _ella lo sabía_. Y sin embargo allí iba, movida por la curiosidad más que por el miedo. ¿Qué habría allí? No lo sabía, ¿importaba? Bueno, sí, importaba. Pero lo que fuera que hubiese del otro lado, ella quería verlo, ella quería corroborar el origen de esos ruidos que la han venido atormentando durante toda la noche.  
>— Déjalo, Gwen, seguro son dos adolescentes revolcándose —le gritó Duncan a distancia, metros, muchos metros atrás de ella, en el camino entre los mausoleos que había pasado Gwen. Ahora apenas podía ver su silueta entre la niebla, estaba totalmente inmersa en ella. Se preocupó por su amiga y siguió adelante, ¿miedo? ...neh...pero le tenía preocupado esos ruidos que supuestamente había oído ella. Si no, ¿por qué más correría desesperadamente hacia las tumbas?<p>

A pesar de todas las cosas que le gritaba Duncan a distancia y que cada vez se escuchaban menos, Gwen corrió y corrió hacia adelante, decidida. Ya incluso había perdido el rastro de su amigo; pero de seguro en cualquier momento volvería a encontrarlo otra vez y saldrían de ese lugar.  
>Corría, y en un momento se tropezó y se cayó entre las tumbas. Otra vez se encontraba en el mismo lugar del cementerio en donde había estado hoy; donde los pastos largos producían picazón y las tumbas estaban viejísimas. La niebla rondaba y ahora sumergía todo el ambiente en ella; en cualquiera de las direcciones en que mirase, no podía ver nada, <em>nada, absolutamente nada<em>, ni una sola maldita cosa alrededor...  
>Se paró, cuidándose celosamente la espalda. Giró varias veces con cautela sobre sí, mirando fugazmente a cada uno de los puntos cardinales aplicables a su alrededor. ¿Nada? ¿Nada, de repente, iba a saltar sobre ella para comérsela, o algo? No había indicadores de un ruido, nada que pudiera haberlo producido, ni siquiera personas a lo lejos que se escaparan de ese lugar al oír a Gwen venir, nada... ¿de verdad sólo fueron alucinaciones? Se sintió aliviada, pero también, algo decepcionada. Es decir...bueno, su latente corazón se había preparado para enfrentar más peligros, más acción, para luchar contra algo, quizás; o asustarse por una aparición repentina. Suspirando, Gwen regresó por el camino por el cual había aparecido. No tardaría mucho en llegar a la estrella y continuar con el ritual, sí, algo nerviosa y sacudida por el miedo, pero seguro se le iba a pasar. "Maldita sea", pensó, al darse cuenta de cuánto se había retrasado, porque ya eran más de las doce. ¿El ritual seguiría teniendo efecto? ¡No era posible que hubiera esperado a un Halloween de luna llena para pedirle a Lilith que hiciera algo de viento! ¡Pero qué estúpida! No debió correr, no debió irse, Duncan tenía razón, no debería haberse preocupado por semejante estupidez...aunque en el momento no le parecía tan <em>estúpido<em>.  
>Apresuró el paso debido a haber perdido tiempo en el ritual; los segundos eran escasos y si hay algo que siempre fue impredecible en el arte Wicca es el tiempo. Es muy difícil como para explicarlo, pero Gwen conocía bien estas leyes a pesar de contar con sólo dieciséis jóvenes años.<br>Atravesó el camino por donde había corrido hace unos minutos. Esos murallones de piedra le parecieron aún más altos y, de alguna manera, se cernían sobre ella, ahogándola, haciéndola sentirse atrapada, rodeada. Pero tenía la sensación, la corazonada, de que no era debido a los murallones y a su imaginación sensitiva que se sentía en el medio de algo, sin salidas. Era algo más...otra cosa la hacía sentir tan atrapada, pero no sabía qué. ¿Tal vez, el tener que darle explicaciones a Duncan? ¿El no llegar a tiempo para continuar el ritual? Tal vez, esos eran los motivos por los cuales se sentía apretada, amontonada, un poco estresada.  
>Dio la vuelta al mausoleo para encontrarse con su amigo una vez más.<p>

— Sabes, seguro tenías ra...

Se detuvo al dar la vuelta del mausoleo en dirección a la estrella.

— ¿Duncan?

Duncan _no estaba allí parado_, esperando, ni venía en dirección a ella a ahogarla en preguntas. Duncan no estaba parado en la estrella. El fuego con los restos del cadáver era todo lo que se veía en el panorama (aparte de mausoleos y tumbas de esas en las cuales los cajones se archivan en la pared cual libros en un librero), y su crepitar era _lo único_ que se oía. ¿Habría ido a buscarla, tal vez? Era lo más seguro. Ahora el dilema era cómo carajo encontrar a alguien que está en constante movimiento en un ajetreado cementerio. Mierda.  
>Tomó su celular. Se supone que no debía traerlo, así como obligó a Duncan a dejarlo en su casa al suyo, pero sintió la arrebatadora corazonada de que lo precisaría "por las dudas". Lo escondió entre sus manos y sus amplias mangas negras con la esperanza de que un ser omnipotente como Lilith no lo viera. Gwen realmente creía en su poder, era una completa subordinada a su persona, como un perrito faldero. No quería cometer ningún error, y sentía que había cometido uno muy grave al huir de esa manera.<br>Comenzó escribiendo "Dunk: quédate en tu lug...", y se detuvo. "¡Idiota! ¡Duncan dejó su celular en su casa!". Tiró el celular al suelo con una extraordinaria fuerza producto del enojo, y quiso morirse; el celular se hizo trizas, pero no le importó. Stress. Stressstressstress.  
>Se decidió a buscarlo a su alrededor, ya que quieta allí no iba a lograr nada. "Pero ¿y si Duncan viene a ver si he vuelto?". Dilemas, dilemas. Siempre pasa cuando las personas se pierden: ¿dónde lo puedo encontrar? ¿Dónde me pueden encontrar a mí? Difícil.<br>Dio vueltas a los mausoleos una y otra vez, se metió entre nuevos caminos, nada...

— ¿Duncan? ¡Duncan! —gritó, rodeando su mano con su boca, haciendo eco. Se detuvo al oír un crujido. "Es él", pensó, y su corazón se aceleró. Ahora, ¿por dónde había oído eso...? ...por allá. Sí, definitivamente vino desde la izquierda, desde aquella estatua del ángel con la cabeza medio rota.  
>— Dunk, te estuve buscando —le dijo, acercándose caminando, muy despreocupadamente—, ahora vamos antes de que...<p>

Pero otra vez no había nadie.

— No es gracioso Duncan.

Pero no se escuchaban risillas. No se escuchaba nada.

— ¡Duncan, maldito, sal de donde estés! ¡No es gracioso! —comenzó a gritar, rompiendo a llorar.

Y de repente sintió un escalofrío en la espalda; ese escalofrío acompañado de el sentimiento cuando sientes que _tienes a alguien detrás de ti_, o alguien mirándote _fijamente_. Se dio vuelta, y gritó.  
>Corrió sin pensarlo; miraba hacia atrás, siempre hacia atrás, corriendo entre los pastos. En cualquier momento iba a caer; iba a caer, lo sabía bien, y eso la condenaría; ese bicho raro y feo la iba a atrapar, pero no si ella lograba ir más rápido.<br>Lo miraba asustada, y se estaba acercando, la puta madre, se estaba acercando más y más...no podía adivinar su próximo movimiento, y para empeorar las cosas, no podía correr, las piernas, la respiración entrecortada, el pánico que la alentaba a seguir...era demasiado...  
>Y esa cosa la perseguía, mientras ella trataba de aclarar su mente y obtener respuestas. "Bien; bien, Gwen, ¿qué sabes sobre zombies? Eh, comen carne, eh, no los puedes matar...esa cosa me sigue, la puta que lo re parió, ay mierda...espera, sí puedes. Con un golpe en la cabeza". ¿Pero realmente iba a detenerse a pegarle en la cabeza? ¿Y con qué? Imposible, no.<br>Gwen corrió y corrió más a pesar de estar notablemente cansada, ¿notablemente? Se moría; moriría en cualquier momento, ese era el fin, y todo por un tont...no; no podía decir que era un tonto ritual. Y entonces reaccionó. ¿Sería obra esto de Lilith? ¿Un castigo, por qué un castigo? Dudó sobre si los procedimientos que llevó a cabo fueron bien hechos...Rayos, sí, todo planeado a la perfección, ¿acaso algo había salido mal?  
>Mientras pensaba eso, la cosa decrépita y repugnante, agusanada como todos los cadáveres, con un ¡¿riñón? Colgando y mitad del cráneo al descubierto y sin un brazo la perseguía, hambrienta, sedienta de sangre. No sabía si morir era mejor que ser perseguida por esa bestia... ¿la alcanzaría¡ ¿Debía rendirse? ¿Arriesgarse a ver por dónde estaba caminando o seguir vigilando al zombie mientras huía?<br>¿Sería acaso el único zombie?  
>No había tiempo para razonamientos; en verdad, en verdad debía apurarse, era ¿matar o morir? No; "morir o sobrevivir", ¿cómo carajo podría matarlo? Y escapar, ¿cómo escapar? Está bien que sólo fuese uno, pero...<br>Pensaba en esto mientras corría entre tumbas y más tumbas, que con el correr de la distancia se iban separando más unas de otras e iban conformando el aspecto de un descampado, un terrorífico campo vacío. Y de esas tumbas, de esas mismas tumbas, Gwen vio surgir del reino de las tinieblas más criaturas como la anterior; aterrorizada, vio cómo con sus garras se abrían paso removiendo la tierra, escapándose, usando sus brazos (si es que los tenían) para poder escapar de sus prisiones bajo suelo; la manera en la que emergían era asquerosamente aterradora, espantosa...y eran más y más; lo que era uno solo pasó a ser seis de ellos, que pronto conformaron una veintena persiguiéndola. Y para colmo, el cementerio parecía jamás acabar.  
>Tenía dos opciones: si daba la vuelta, podía volver a los mausoleos y despistar a los zombies entre tanto amurallamiento, pero también ella podía despistarse y no verlos venir. Las dos caras de una moneda que podía ser tu salvación o tu perdición. Además de ello, dar una vuelta en "U" sería demasiado arriesgado desde el punto de vista físico-matemático, considerando distancias y velocidades y blahblahblah; aparte, debía volver a atravesar más y más tumbas, de las que podrían emerger más zombies...en fin, en resumen, volver era una locura. Y aparte de loca, era una teoría que podía matarte así como podía salvarte.<br>Y la otra opción era seguir corriendo, correr, correr hasta encontrarte con el final de ese recinto, el cual nunca parecía llegar. Al horizonte nada se veía; ni rejas, ni nada. ¿Ventaja? Tal vez si se encuentra con un límite amurallado, los zombies la rodearían pronto...otra opción que podía terminar matándote o haciéndote salir ilesa, más no a salvo. Era seguro: la pesadilla zombie había comenzado un treinta y uno de Octubre de luna llena.  
>Decidió continuar corriendo; y entre los pastos no divisó un pequeño barranco por el cual se cayó. No fue mejor su suerte: se encontraba tendida entre <em>una pila de cadáveres<em>, nada más y nada menos que una verdadera pila de cadáveres que por alguna razón no eran zombies...pero apestaban y lucían como tales; y daban el mismo miedo. Entre gritos, Gwen se arrastró hacia atrás con las manos y los pies, mirando la manada de muertos vivos que se le abalanzaba; era su perdición, ella lo sabía, ellos lo sabían, el cementerio lo sabía: no iba a salir viva de esta por más que algún milagro repentino acudiera a salvarla.  
>Y de repente, antes de que pudiera pestañar, una figura erguida y erizada del tamaño de un muro se interponía entre ella y los zombies; algo peludo, algo enorme, algo que respiraba y de repente comenzó a pegar manotazos y morder a las criaturas salvajemente. Ellos intentaron devorarse a la nueva criatura que había aparecido, acercándose a ellos sin tenerle miedo (pues obviamente no sentían nada), pero ésta los apartó lejos de un manotazo bruto y brusco.<br>Cuando lo pudo divisar mejor, reconoció a la figura como un hombre lobo, sin duda, sin duda era eso. ¡¿Qué más podía pasarle en este Halloween? Un peludo perro ahora la había reconocido como su cena, eso era lo más probable, se la iba a comer e iba a impedir que los zombies devoraran lo que era de su propiedad...  
>Pero tan sólo bastó con que el hombre lobo, alto, musculoso, bestialmente feroz y atemorizante, girara su cabeza hacia ella y la viera, y la observara de la manera en que sólo <em>él<em> solía hacerlo antes de morir. No le cupo duda. Era él. Era él, y creyó que estaba muerto, ¡había visto su tumba hace una hora, inclusive! Y la había acariciado...pero al parecer, al parecer nunca estuvo muerto. O tal vez sí. O tal vez no. Las piezas encajaban: "Muerto por ataque de un lobo en el bosque", decían los titulares, en aquel fatídico día en que se enteró de que su novio _no había vuelto de cazar_.  
>Bastó con que la mirara con sus penetrantes ojos verdes para que Gwen supiera que <em>él era su milagro<em>, y que tanto en vida como en muerte _él la protegería...para siempre_.


End file.
